Recuerdo de Otoño
by mcr77
Summary: El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño, su amor fue como la suave brisa de la estación, fría pero dulce, como las hojas que caen, nostálgica y melancólica porque la vida desaparece lentamente, un recuerdo grabado en las memorias de sus corazones... De la serie de las "Estaciones del Año" DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora
1. I

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño..._

* * *

Ya sé que quieren matarme XD pero créanme que me costó la vida escribir este fic, que es el primer que tendrá 6 capítulos, que de hecho no era el siguiente en mis planes pero mi otro personaje se niega rotundamente a cooperar (¬¬ *mira al personaje*), y aunq me he puesto de cabeza, rodado por el suelo, nada me ha funcionado

A las niñas de mi reto, pues que creo que ahora saben lo que me quemo el cerebro al escribirles los fics tan rápido jeje, otra cosa parece que solo tengo una concursante XD así que…

**Qué triste fue decirnos adiós**

* * *

I

Te miras frente al espejo, te ves cansada, triste, pero aun sin todo eso en tu rostro jamás ha habido belleza, piensas y eso hace que te preguntes qué fue lo que vio en ti entonces el joven Daemon...

Tu vida ha sido un trago amargo, tu primer recuerdo del mundo es aquel donde tu madre te gritaba lo inútil eras entre golpes, mientras tu padre te abofeteaba por cada pequeño error que cometieses

Tenías tan solo 12 años cuando te convertiste en una de las sirvientas de la mansión de la familia Spade, ni siquiera en ese momento fuiste lo suficientemente buena para algo, así que te enviaron a los jardines...

Fue durante una fría mañana de otoño que tú lo conociste, barrías las interminables hojas del enorme jardín, tus pobres manos ardían por el viento frío, de alguna forma te fascinaba estar en ese solitario lugar, era pacífico y agradable...

Un ruido te puso en alerta, sabías que ninguna persona andaba por esos lugares, solo un bandido, cerraste los ojos con miedo, aun si eras infeliz no querías morir sin por lo menos haber amado una vez.

-¡oye! -te dijo una voz suave

Abriste tus ojos con miedo y te encontraste con una mirada azul

-¿Quién? -

-¡sshh! -te acalló de inmediato colocando sus dedos en tus labios

Entonces escucharon otros pasos y gritos alrededor, sin que lo notaras te arrastró consigo a uno de los arbustos

-joven Daemon, ¿Dónde está? salga por favor -reconociste de inmediato la voz del ama de llaves

Al cabo de unos minutos la señora desapareció y por fin pudieron salir de su escondite...

-estuvo cerca -susurró aliviado un chico de tu edad, tenía cabello azulado, en un peculiar corte, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos azul profundo -_grazie_ -te dijo al mirarte

-¿Quién es usted? -le preguntaste con timidez aun no procesabas esas palabras amables que te había dedicado

-ah mi nombre es Daemon Spade -te respondió con un sonrisa haciéndote sonrojar

-¡¿usted es el amo Daemon?! -exclamaste con sorpresa

-supongo que sí -rió suavemente -¿cómo te llamas? creo que no te había visto antes -

-Lena joven, soy nueva -le respondiste

-Lindo nombre -te dijo sonriendo nuevamente

Pudiste sentir entonces tu rostro arder, nunca antes alguien te había dedicado un cumplido, el día que lo conociste fue como si Cupido hubiera estado ahí y hubiese flechado tu corazón al instante...

Pronto cada día esperabas con ansias a que el joven Daemon se escabullera a esa parte del jardín, donde casualmente entablaban una agradable conversación. A la llegada del invierno la ama de llaves te asignó a un nuevo lugar, esta vez limpiarías uno de los estudios, cual fue tu sorpresa al encontrarte ahí con tu adorado joven, quien estudiaba bajo la tutela de un profesor; sin quererlo aprendías de las mismas enseñanza que tu amo.

-vaya que eres muy inteligente -te dijo Daemon

-no diga eso joven, yo solo soy una sirvienta -respondiste

-eso no importa, la inteligencia no depende del trabajo sino del talento de la persona -te contestó -así que a partir de ahora yo te enseñaré a leer y escribir -

Al principio protestaste pues no te sentías digna de tan elevada tarea, pero contrario a tus pensar eras muy talentosa, aprendiste bastante bien

-¿tienes que irte? -te preguntó Daemon

-si joven, volveré hasta pasado el año nuevo -le dijiste en esa ocasión

Esa navidad la pasaste en casa de tus padres o al menos así es como tenías que llamarlos, llevaste todos tus ahorros contigo y de esa misma forma ellos te los arrebataron para darse una tremenda comilona de la cual tu solo fuiste una espectadora, y no solo eso cuando tus recursos se terminaron te dieron una paliza tan fuerte que cuando regresaste a la mansión aun no habías sanado.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -te interrogó el ojiazul

-nada joven no se preocupe -mentiste tenías vergüenza de decirle que eras una mala hija por no poder darle más dinero a tus padres

Los meses pasan y te ves obligada cada fin de mes a regresar tres días con tus padres, y siempre regresas igual, con golpes y moretones, ya no sabes que hacer para evitar las preguntas de tu joven amo. Sin que tú lo sepas en una de las ocasiones él te sigue y descubre tu situación.

-Lena, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -te pregunta descubriendo uno de tus brazos

-joven, no tiene de qué preocuparse -le sonríes

-se que son tus padres, por favor Lena ya no regreses con ellos -te pide

-joven, yo no tengo ningún otro lugar al cual ir los días de descanso -respondes

-¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? -te sugiere

Lo miras sin entender

-sí, yo haré alguna excusa para que te quedes, no tienes que trabajar y te quedarás conmigo, podrías ayudarme con algo que estoy aprendiendo -te explica

-pero para eso yo tendría que ser su mucama personal -dices con inseguridad pues sabes que hay mejores candidatas al puesto

Esos ojos azules brillan antes de sonreírte…

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

**Cuando adorábamos más...**

Daemon era un amor, XD la vdd ni yo puedo resistirme, y para las que quieran mi cabeza porque Daemon ya ama a Elena, pues les digo algo…

_"Existe el primer amor y el amor de tu vida, afortunados son aquellos que su primer amor es el amor de su vida, pero en la mayoría de los casos, tu primer amor y tu alma gemela son personas diferentes_ _"_ (mira la foto de su primer amor y luego la de su alma gemela) Créanme XD

Aun espero a las concursantes de mi reto, ;P y pues que les digo que esperen lo inesperado en este fic… que no tengan galletas de animalitos a la mano…

Y que nos leamos pronto

MCR77 off~

PD. Ya solo nos quedan 2 personajes… quien seguirá? ;D

PD2. Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento es que lo escribí en mi teléfono celular y no tengo corrector en ese ;P


	2. II

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

Segundo capi de los 6 del fic de DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Para el tercero recomiendo discreción… u3u

**Qué triste luce todo sin ti**

* * *

II

Estás cumpliendo un año al servicio de la familia Spade y tu reasignación es la de convertirte en la doncella personal del joven maestro, en ese momento tú no te diste cuenta pero te ganaste una enemiga de nombre Beatriz, se trataba de una joven de tu misma edad, pero más talentosa que tu, la candidata número 1 al puesto…

El plan de tu maestro funciona a la perfección, él te quita los días libres y te mantiene en su habitación hasta llegada la madrugada, todos en la servidumbre te compadecen pues nunca antes el maestro había sido tan exigente con otra sirvienta.

-¿Lena, no crees que deberías pedirle un poco de descanso? -te dicen las otras jóvenes

-no hace falta -respondes pues en realidad adoras estar a su lado -además es mi deber -

Los meses pasan y ya es el cumpleaños del joven Daemon, ese año cumpliría 14 años, prácticamente ya es un hombre o eso es lo que todos en la mansión dicen. Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrá que asumir sus deberes de aristócrata y dejar de practicar ese arte en las ilusiones que solo ustedes conocen.

Ese día la familia da una fiesta enorme para tu amo, con muchos invitados, tan es así que tu también tienes que ayudar, tu trabajo solo consiste en recoger los platones vacíos de la mesa, como siempre tratas de pasar desapercibida

-vaya pero si la consentida de joven también está trabajando aquí -te susurra Beatriz

-¿consentida? -le respondes sin entender

-a mi no me engañas con tu cuento de que el joven es exigente, él te está protegiendo, pero vamos a ver si él puede ayudarte en esto -te dice antes de aventarte

Accidentalmente pierdes el equilibrio y tiras a una de las invitadas, más específicamente a una de las duquesas, de inmediato la ayudan a ponerse de pie, mientras sientes que alguien te hala del cabello para ponerte de pie

-maldita estúpida, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? -

-discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intención -tratas de excusarte sin embargo solo puedes sentir como te abofetea una y luego otra vez, justo cuando parece que te abofeteará una tercera vez

-¿qué fue lo que hiciste? -reconoces una voz masculina y sientes como te halan del brazo hacia atrás

Te quedas en silencio, pues no quieres meter en más problemas a tu amo

-joven Daemon, ¿no estará defendiendo a una sirvienta o sí? -lo tantea la duquesa

-exactamente porque es una de mis sirvientas, no puedo permitir que la duquesa se moleste en castigarla -le responde -con su permiso me encargaré de ella -dice antes de sacarlos del gran salón

Durante unos minutos caminan hasta la parte más alejada de la mansión y se encierran en una de las habitaciones. Daemon voltea bruscamente y sus ojos brillan con enojo, tiemblas pues nunca lo habías visto así y te da miedo. Cierras tus ojos cuando él se acerca a ti y esperas que te abofetee, en cambio acuna tu rostro entre sus manos y empieza a acariciarlo.

-¿te duele mucho? -te interroga con voz suave antes de comenzar a besar tus mejillas rojas por las cachetadas

-joven Daemon, lo siento -le respondes sollozando

-no sucede nada, fue un accidente nada más -te sonríe

-no, perdóneme lo he puesto en ridículo en su fiesta -insistes -soy una inú… -pero antes de que puedas continuar él te acalla con un beso

Sientes tu cuerpo flotar en el aire, es una sensación tan hermosa, tu corazón palpita con fuerza, no puedes casi respirar y tus rodillas tiemblan, sientes que es un sueño…

Durante una semana tu amo y su padre se van de viaje, al regresar notas un ligero cambio en su personalidad, no sabes si es su forma de andar o ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos pero te roba el aliento.

_Su amor fue como la suave brisa de la estación_

* * *

**Los mares de las playas se van****...**

He ahí una referencia de que Daemon detestaba a la aristocracia hipócrita

Ah, no tengo ni idea de cuándo es el cumpleaños de Daemon ;P

MCR77 off~

PD. Si les dijera en que cancion me inspire xD seria un spoiler

PD2. Nunca se han despertado una mañana con el hermoso solo en su ventana llenas de inspiración? XD xq eso me acaba de pasar y ya le estoy dando al siguiente fic y al del concurso que tengo pendiente… aunq no se para ese tragedia o amor (?)…


	3. III

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

Tercer capi de los 6 del fic de DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Discreción recomendada…

**No sé, si vuelva a verte después,**

* * *

III

Una noche de verano en la cual los padres del joven se encuentran de viaje...

-parece que esta noche hace mucho calor ¿no lo cree joven Daemon?-le dices abriendo una de las ventana de la habitación

-exactamente -te responde mientras se desabotona la camisa sin dejar de mirarte

Suspiras al observar su nívea piel y su hermosa figura

-siéntate conmigo -te pide señalando el diván

Sonríes mientras te sientas su lado, desde su lugar pueden ver el hermoso cielo nocturno, entonces oyes que el joven truena sus dedos y el paisaje que observan en la ventana cambia por completo, escuchas un susurro es como el de un río caudaloso, pero lo que observas es algo enorme…

-¿te gusta? -te dice el joven al oído

-es hermoso -le respondes emocionada -¿Qué es joven Daemon? -

-es el mar -te dice -¿quieres verlo de cerca? -

-Si-

Lentamente la habitación se desvanece y un olor salado la invade, la alfombra se convierte en una fina y granulosa tierra que sientes bajo tus pies

-es arena -te explica

-se siente graciosa -dices tomando un puño de ella y luego la dejas caer

Una brisa cálida juguetea con tu camisón al tiempo que el joven te atrapa en sus brazos

-joven es usted tan talentoso y bueno al mostrarme un lugar tan bello -le dices

-para disfrutar del paraíso no solo hace falta verlo sino sentirlo -te susurra con una voz profunda y te besa

Repentinamente sientes como algo se enciende en ti, no sabes que es pero tu corazón te pide que no te separes de él

Ahora te encuentras recostada sobre la arena, es tibia y se siente suave, mientras tanto las manos de tu amo recorren tu cuerpo con suavidad, es una sensación completamente nueva, se suman también sus labios a su recorrido y tiemblas aun mas pues parece que sabe tocarte de tal forma que te deja sin aliento, de repente sientes algo que te hace gemir, ves esa hermosa sonrisa agrandarse antes de continuar aturdiéndote, involuntariamente arqueas tu espalda antes de quedarte sin aliento

-_por favore _se mía -te piden esos preciosos ojos azules

Tu solo asientes mientras él se coloca entre tus piernas, deposita un tierno beso en tus labios antes de que una sensación de dolor invada tu cuerpo, sin quererlo sollozas un poco

-perdóname, te prometo que nunca más te dolerá -te susurra con cierto nerviosismo Daemon

Tú solo asientes y poco a poco esa sensación desaparece y te invade un placer indescriptible, la brisa del mar cubre tu voz que solo puede susurrar el nombre de Daemon como si no existiera otra palabra en tu vocabulario. Sus cuerpos van tensándose poco a poco...

-te amo -le confiesas al tiempo que sientes como tu cuerpo sucumbe por completo

-y yo a ti -te dice dedicándote una mirada tan dulce como jamás verías otra en tu vida

Sientes como algo cálido invade repentinamente tu vientre y finalmente sus desfallecen de cansancio

Esa fue la primera de varias noches en las cuales se amaron sin control, podían pensar que ya eran unos adultos pero solo eran unos niños jugando al amor...

_Fría pero dulce, como las hojas que caen_

* * *

**No sé que de mi vida será**

Por todos los cielos, xD qué difícil es tratar de describir el mar desde el punto de vista de una persona que jamás lo ha visto (conozco el mar prácticamente desde que nací)

Dios mío, jamás me imagine un Daemon tan romántico XD pero bueno uno de mis profes decía que todos podíamos hacer aflorar los sentimientos en nuestro ser y hacer cosas bellísimas.

Ah y en cuanto al "_por favore_ sé mía" quise ponerlo en italiano xD pero el traductor de google escribía "please be mine" y según yo eso es inglés, por eso usé el italoespañol (?) ah y si alguien sabe como se dice en italiano me deja la frase para aprender jajaj XD

MCR77 off~

PD. La canción en la que me inspiré se interpretó en 1970 por un hombre y sí está en español ;P

PD2. Para el siguiente capi, no tengan galletas de animalitos o tostadas milpa real cerca, es por su propia seguridad e integridad

PD3. Anuncio para mis lectoras que aceptaron mi reto, chéquense mi perfil…


	4. IV

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

Cuarto capi de los 6 del fic de DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Se recomienda ampliamente no leer el siguiente capítulo acompañado de galletas de animalitos y/o tostadas milpa real, es por la propia seguridad e integridad del lector

**Qué triste, todos dicen que soy**

* * *

IV

Corres por las calles de la ciudad con tu criatura en brazos, sabes que te están pisando los talones, pero no quisiste permanecer ni un minuto más con Eduard, si el mirase los ojos de tu pequeño lo mataría y probablemente te haría pasar por el mismo infierno que hace varios meses. Tropiezas sin querer con un par de hombres y caes de rodillas a sus pies

-¿está bien? -te pregunta un hombre rubio

No te da tiempo de responder

-te encontré perra, ahora volverás conmigo y no imaginas el castigo que te espera -te amenaza Eduard

Tu cuerpo tiembla por completo, tienes miedo, mucho miedo y ruegas a los cielos que alguien te ayude

-¿no quieres ir con ellos verdad?-te pregunta el rubio

Niegas enérgicamente con la cabeza aún no puedes pronunciar palabra alguna

-son unos idiotas al enfrentarse a la famiglia Astori -anuncia uno de sus muchachos

Cierras los ojos mientras tratas de proteger a tu criatura, después de unos minutos de pelea observas como tus perseguidores están en el suelo inconscientes, suspiras de alivio antes de desmayarte...

Al despertar te encuentras en una hermosa y elegante habitación

-¡Máximo! -exclamas sentándote

-_boun giorno_ -te saluda el mismo hombre rubio que te salvó, en sus brazos tiene a tu pequeño -es un buen niño no ha llorado ni un instante -te dice entregándotelo -Mi nombre es Giotto Vongola –se presenta tu salvador

-_grazie_ –sollozas encontrándote con la mirada dorada de tu anfitrión, entonces no soportas más y estallas en llanto

Comienzas a relatarle por lo que has pasado en los últimos meses, fue a finales de octubre la última vez que viste a tu amado amo, cuando tuviste que regresar a casa de tus padres, cuando Beatriz te acusó de robar un anillo de plata que el joven te había regalado, te echaron de la mansión y para cuando llegaste a tu villa se encontraba reducida a cenizas todo por obra de la familia Astori, que el propio jefe de la familia te había raptado convirtiéndote en su amante y durante algunos meses viviste bajo su yugo hasta que diste a luz a tu pequeño Máximo. Pero al descubrir que sus ojos eran los mismos que los de tu antiguo amo tuviste miedo y escapaste finalmente.

Al finalizar tu relato Giotto te mira con atención y luego te dedica una sonrisa amable

-¿sabes leer y escribir no es verdad? –te interroga

Tu asientes sin comprender

-entonces Maddalena ¿qué te parecería ser la amada de llaves de la mansión Vongola? -te propone

Es una oferta tentadora sin embargo tu pequeño no puede quedarse contigo pues los Vongola son una familia de la mafia y no es seguro para Máximo, entonces Giotto te sugiere llevarlo a un convento cercano, cada mes puedes visitarlo para convivir con él, sin pensarlo demasiado aceptas la oferta pues es demasiado buena.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Al cabo de unos años la mansión Vongola se convierte en la familia más poderosa de la mafia, ya no solo le sirves al Primo y su mano derecha G, sino que trabajas para el joven Lampo, el padre Knuckle, el señor Asari y el señor Alaude. Es en una de las fiestas donde muchas familias de la mafia se reúnen, jamás esperaste reencontrarte con esa persona nuevamente, ahí frente a ti se encuentra él, pero no está solo, el joven Daemon van de la mano de una hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos zafiros, parece un ángel, se trata de la señorita Elena, la hija del príncipe, sin quererlo dejas caer la bandeja que llevas en tus manos

-¡Maddalena! -exclama con sorpresa Giotto mientras te apresuras a limpiar los vidrios rotos

-discúlpeme señor, yo… -

-si te sientes indispuesta puedes tomarte unos días -te dice Giotto con una sonrisa amable, algo en su mirada te dice que sabe lo que te sucede

Te recluyes en un rincón de la fiesta donde puedes observar a tu amado, pero parece que a cada momento tu corazón se va rompiendo más y más, pues en sus ojos azul profundo puedes observar el gran amor que siente por la bellísima señorita Elena

Tan pronto termina la fiesta viajas hasta el convento y te reencuentras con tu pequeño lucero, con Máximo, quien te recibe entusiasmado

-mamma, mamma –te abraza el ojiazul con fuerza

-Lena, no te esperábamos tan pronto –te saluda Raquel con una sonrisa

Le dedicas una sonrisa amarga, quieres desahogarte con tu única amiga, con la única mujer que podría comprenderte

_Nostálgica y melancólica porque la vida desaparece lentamente_

* * *

**Que siempre estoy pensando en ti**

Amm, I am evil (?), si bueno una historia necesita giros…

Ahora el nombre de Lena se deriva de Maddalena, y digamos que a ella siempre le gustó que le llamaran Lena, pero cuando aceptó el puesto de ama de llaves, ya usaba su nombre completo.

Ah también recuerden que en esa época no muchos sabían leer y escribir, así que por eso Giotto la consideró para el puesto (ya sabemos que Primo era bn buena gente XD)

MCR77 off~

PD. La canción se interpretó en uno de los festivales OTI

PD2. Ese anillo será importante, no lo olviden…

PD3. Quien me dice donde salió Maddalena por primera vez? ;P


	5. V

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

Quinto capi de los 6 del fic de DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Se recomienda ampliamente no leer el siguiente capítulo acompañado de galletas de animalitos y/o tostadas milpa real, es por la propia seguridad e integridad del lector.

Además se recomienda discreción…

**No saben que pensando en tu amor, en tu amor**

* * *

V

Dejas que el tiempo y la vida siga su curso, pero con discreción le dedicas una especial atención al joven Daemon…

-con permiso -te anuncias al entrar en la habitación del ilusionista

-adelante -te responde con esa voz que tanto añoras

-le traigo la ropa limpia -le informas

-déjala en la cama -te indica mientras se viste y miras una vez más su blanquecina y hermosa piel, sin quererlo un sonrojo atraviesa tu rostro

Te dedica una sonrisa soberbia a través del espejo y tu desvías la mirada de inmediato, entonces sobre la mesita de noche observas un monóculo, pero lo que llama tu atención es el aro de plata que sostiene a la lente, sin pensarlo lo tomas y lo analizas

-solía ser un anillo de plata -te explica Daemon

-¿un anillo? -

-un anillo de promesa -dice abrochándose la camisa, jurarías que su voz se ha apagado -le perteneció a una joven a quien quise mucho -te explica

-¿qué le sucedió? -interrogas con cierto nerviosismo

-yo, la dejé un par de días y alguien le tendió una trampa, la acusaron injustamente de haber robado el anillo, para cuando traté de buscarla en su aldea solo encontré todo hecho cenizas, llegué demasiado tarde -te explica con voz sombría

Por unos momentos debates entre lanzarte en sus brazos, decirle que eres tú y explicarle lo que realmente sucedió…

-después de ella, nunca pensé enamorarme de nuevo, pero cuando conocí a Elena, descubrí que había encontrado al amor de mi vida -soltó repentinamente esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa

-lo siento tanto -te disculpas por haber pensado si quiera en que aun te quería

-la razón por la cual mandé empotrar la lente en ese anillo es porque Lena fue mi primer amor, y aun si Elena es el amor de mi vida, quiero conservarla en mis recuerdos -

Sin quererlo dejas escapar un suspiro, por lo menos tu amado Daemon aun te conserva en su memoria…

0*0*0*0*0*0

A partir de aquel momento te resignaste, encerraste tus sentimientos en lo más profundo de tu corazón, todo hasta aquella noche, cuando el señor Daemon llegó a la mansión herido, de inmediato se reunió con el jefe Vongola y los demás guardianes y se encerraron en el despacho, su voz resonaba por toda la mansión…

-¡Elena murió! ¿acaso no lo entiendes Giotto? ¡Elena está muerta, fue una trampa! -

No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al finalizar la junta improvisada, ves como el padre Knuckle y Asari llevan en brazos al joven Daemon a sus aposentos inconsciente

Tu corazón late desbocado al contemplar como la mayor parte del mobiliario había sido destrozado, jarrones, cristales todo lo que había estado a la mano estaba hecho añicos

-Maddalena -te dice el amo Giotto -¿podrías velar por esta noche a Daemon? -te pide y por primera vez esos ojos dorados llenos de tristeza

0*0*0*0*0

Escuchas el cristal chocar con la madera, te despiertas sobresaltada, observas una silueta familiar…

-¿por qué tu también tenías que dejarme Elena? ¿por qué? -es la voz de tu amado Daemon

Te pones de pie y descubres que tiene en sus manos una de las botellas de licor

-joven Daemon -lo llamas con una voz suave

Él mira en tu dirección y se tambalea ligeramente, te das cuenta de que está completamente embriagado, tu preocupación hacia el ilusionista es tan grande que has olvidado que solo llevas puesto tu camisón y tu chal, que tu cabello se encuentra completamente suelto alrededor de tu rostro que ahora si te pareces a la joven que él guardaba en sus más íntimos recuerdos

-Lena, ¿eres tú mi Lena? -te pregunta

-si joven, soy yo -respondes al tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimillas caen de tus ojos

Daemon se apresura a tomarte entre sus brazos como si fueras a desaparecer en cualquier instante, para luego besarte con gran desespero, puedes sentir el sabor a alcohol en sus labios, pero no te importa ese beso es la caricia que has esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Te deja caer sobre la cama, con lentitud remueve tu ropa, mientras saborea por completo tu piel, tu cuerpo ya no es el de esa niña que había probado por primera vez hace tantos años, ahora es el de una mujer, el cuerpo de _su_ mujer, de tus labios escapan suaves y dulces gemidos que lo hacen olvidar por completo lo que ha sucedido y los envuelve en una pasión desenfrenada. Pero en esta ocasión no te quedas quieta, esta vez tu también recorres su cuerpo perfecto con caricias, con besos y mordidas, con tus manos acaricias su cabello y su espalda, sus brazos y su abdomen, te atreves entonces a colocarte sobre él y descender por su vientre hasta encontrarte con su hombría, entonces lo saboreas por completo haciendo que Daemon ahogue un gruñido de placer, puedes sentir que su cuerpo tiembla por tu causa y te sientes feliz…

-Lena -susurra tu nombre casi desfalleciendo

Lo torturas por cierto periodo de tiempo hasta que su calidez invade tu boca, su respiración es pesada y sus ojos azules te contemplan con un brillo ardiente, como cuando eran jóvenes, como cuando aún eran amantes, te acercas a su rostro y lo besas invasivamente, entonces Daemon te recuesta bajo su cuerpo y en una sola estocada hace que sean uno nuevamente, es como la música, suave al principio, intensa y fuerte por instantes, no es solo sus cuerpos, todo a su alrededor se desvanece, una leve niebla envuelve la habitación y los lleva a ese jardín en otoño donde se conocieron por primera vez, sus manos aprietan las tuyas, mientras tus muslos aprietan sus caderas

El sudor recorre sus cuerpos, mientras una leve brisa hace caer las hojas de los arboles a su alrededor

-Daemon, Daemon, Daemon -repites con fervor al tiempo que tu cuerpo se tensa por completo

-Lena, mi Lena -te responde invadiéndote más enérgicamente

Hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento y una vez más esa sensación de calidez invade tu vientre, Daemon se separa momentáneamente de ti, mientras recupera el aliento, tan solo para poseerte una vez más…

La noche parece acompañarlos en su deseo y prolonga esa sesión de amor apasionado que ustedes tienen, ese reencuentro que no desearías que termine nunca…

_Un recuerdo grabado en las memorias de sus corazones_

* * *

**He podido ayudarme a vivir, he podido ayudarme a vivir.**

Me lavo las manos con respecto a lo de Elena, ese fue trabajo de Akira Amano, XD yo solo lo adapté o me adapté a ese detalle.

Sé que un anillo normal es muy pequeño para convertirse en un monóculo, pero bueno…

Según mis investigaciones (wikipedia) el _anillo de promesa_ es aquel "Anillo que otorga un hombre a la mujer con la que desea contraer matrimonio en un periodo no muy largo con la promesa de posteriormente recibir el anillo de compromiso."

En pocas palabras Daemon si planeaba casarse con Lena; la razón x la cual llegó tarde es que él se ausentó 3 días, justamente en el segundo es cuando Lena regresa a su aldea y es raptada por Eduard, Daemon llega al día siguiente va a buscarla a su villa y no la encuentra, así que asume que murió en el ataque. En cuanto a Beatriz… ammm XD se encargó de correrla ya que le pasó lo ignoro pero no fue feliz eso lo aseguro ;D

Uffff la escena del reencuentro pues sobra decir que un hombre triste, embriagado e ilusionista puede crear toda una utopía.

MCR77 off~

PD. Será pecado que no termine el siguiete fic?

PD2. O será una terrible travesura?

PD3 Feliz año, nos leeremos en el siguiente... capi ;P


	6. VI

**Recuerdo de Otoño**

_El destino escribió su encuentro en el otoño_

* * *

Último capítulo del fic de DaemonxOC o DaemonxLectora, (el nombre es para distinguir)

Amm, posibles spoilers de quien no haya leído el manga, léase bajo su propio riesgo…

Disculpen la tardanza, pero hehe a penas pude conectarme…

**Hoy quiero saborear mi dolor, no pido compasión ni piedad**

* * *

VI

Caminas con lentitud, parece que es la brisa la que te permite seguir adelante…

-¿mamá? -te recibe un niño de 11 años su vivo retrato -Elena, Elena, ¡mamá ha vuelto! -exclama entusiasmado tu hijo cargando a su pequeña hermana de tan solo 3 años

-mamá, mamá -te saluda tu princesita

Sin decir nada tu solo los abrazas con fuerza, aun no puedes creer lo sucedido, aun no lo puedes creer, antes de estallar en llanto

_0*0*0*0*0_

Al cabo de un par de meses las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado por fin el joven Daemon había encontrado la paz, aun si su encuentro nocturno había sido solo eso, un recuerdo vívido de su antiguo amor, tú seguías cuidándolo desde una distancia prudente.

-Maddalena -te recibió Giotto -creo que deberías tomarte un descanso -

-¿señor? -le preguntaste

-solo unos meses, al menos hasta que des a luz -te dijo

En ese momento te quedaste sin habla, era cierto que Daemon te había dejado encinta desde aquella ocasión, pero habías procurado ser discreta, pero supusiste que la híper intuición de Vongola Primo era infalible

-señor yo… -trataste de excusarte

-no tienes que decir nada, está bien, tienes que descansar -te dijo

Tu aceptaste, todo parecía estar en calma y extrañabas a tu pequeño Máximo, pero lo que tú no sabías es que Giotto deseaba alejarte de los tiempo turbulentos que se acercaban, de esas acciones que tu amado Daemon cometería y que podían destrozar la imagen del hombre que más amabas…

Al cabo de unos meses diste a luz a una pequeña niña, una que tenía el cabello y los ojos de tu amado, que se parecía a ti también y la bautizaste con el nombre de Elena, para honrar a la mujer que él había amado más. En esa ocasión te encontraste por última vez con tu maestro Giotto

-Maddalena, esta será la última vez que nos veamos y quisiera pedirte un favor final -te explicó Giotto

-dígame señor Giotto en qué puedo servirle -le preguntaste

-Daemon te necesita, por favor no lo dejes solo, él necesita de tu compañía Lena por favor -te pidió

-no tiene de que preocuparse señor yo lo cuidaré hasta que Dios me lo permita -le prometiste

Sabías que no hacía falta una promesa, que tu deseo era cuidarlo, pero Giotto aun apreciaba a su amigo y deseaba lo mejor para él.

Esa fue la última vez que viste a Vongola Primo, y comenzaste a servir al Secondo Ricardo, tu nuevo amo era demasiado exigente y de cierta forma preferiste guardar la distancia con él, hasta esta mañana...

-¡Secondo! esto es terrible el guardián de la niebla ha fallecido en la misión -anunció otro de los guardianes

Sin quererlo dejaste caer parte de la vajilla que llevabas cargando y quedo hecha añicos, el secondo te dedicó una mirada dura casi asesina

-mujer estás despedida-dijo sin miramientos

-lo sé señor -respondiste al tiempo que llevaban el cuerpo de tu amado a una de las habitaciones

-recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí -te ordenó

Tú solo podías observar el cuerpo de Daemon, con todas tus fuerzas tratabas de no llorar, incluso te atreviste entonces a contestarle a tu amo

-si me lo permite, yo me encargaré del cuerpo del guardián Daemon -ofreciste

-no habrá paga -te advirtió el secondo

-no importa señor, esa será mi última tarea para los Vongola -

Cuando por fin estuviste a solas con su cuerpo tomaste su rostro y lo acariciaste con suavidad, en ese momento no lo soportaste más y de tus ojos brotaron las lágrimas que habías reprimido todo este tiempo

Con suavidad limpiaste la tierra, el polvo que cubría ese cuerpo perfecto, su piel ya no era blanca como la nieve ahora se veía como la cera, fría e inerte...

-joven, mi joven Daemon -sollozaste acariciando las yemas de sus dedos

Arreglaste cada detalle para que su cuerpo se viera como en vida...

Te quedaste hasta el funeral, no dijiste palabra alguna y solo contemplaste como todos los presentes permanecían cabizbajos...

_0*0*0*0*0_

Suspiras al contemplar a tus retoños dormir, Máximo es su retrato exacto, dibujas con suavidad sus facciones, su nariz delgada, sus cejas, sus labios, sus ojos, acaricias su cabello, es más largo y lacio, lo lleva siempre en una cola de caballo, su piel es bronceada por trabajar de sol a sol; acaricias sus manos, no son suaves como las de su padre, son las de un joven trabajador y sencillo.

Fijas tu vista en la pequeña Elena, un capullo, una dulzura, su carácter es tan dócil casi tímida, pero sabes que es fuerte como su hermano, que se desvive por seguir sus pasos, por aprender todo lo que su hermano en secreto estudia, ese arte del ilusionismo que ambos creen que tu desconoces.

Inocentes infantes, tú lo sabes y estás orgullosa como su padre lo estaría de haberlos conocido, sonries porque has hecho que su linaje continuara…

_Eterno porque como el otoño volverá una vez más_

* * *

**La historia de este amor se escribió para la eternidad…**

Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado por qué Mukuro se parece tanto a Daemon… XD pues yo digo que es como su descendiente…

Cada quien decide que creer, en fin, un final dulce (?)

Para los que leyeron el manga comprenderán lo sucedido con Daemon

Las frases en negritas son versos de la canción "El triste" interpretada por José José en el festival OTI de 1970, lean el fic con esa canción de música de fondo xD y bueno yo ksi lloro…

MCR77 off~

PD. Perdonen la demora, pero hasta apenas pude conectarme en la computadora…

En cuanto al siguiente fic, pues tengo los otros 2 en proceso pero ninguno terminado, así que si me apuro terminare alguno y pues ya verán al siguiente personaje e historia

PD2. Alguien sabe que significa que te caiga el tapón de la sidra de año nuevo? Si saben díganme xD que a mí me cayó y no sé que significa…


End file.
